The Devil You Know
by bookworm1478
Summary: Hawke's former fiancee returns much to the chagrin of Dominic, who remembers what life was like for Hawke after Kelly's "death".
1. Chapter 1

1980

The leftover food had been stacked in Tupperware containers in the refrigerator. The kitchen had been cleaned and the countertops wiped until they sparkled. Hawke was on the second page of the newspaper reading editorials written by new journalists. He had already drifted through television stations and played a couple game shows. Kelly was late with dessert. He knew he should have been the one to go get it. Kelly never stopped at just one item. There was always something else she had to get besides what she always went to the store for.

Whatever she was getting this time was taking her over ninety minutes and he wasn't mad. He was worried. After dinner, he had asked about ice cream. When they discovered the freezer was empty, Kelly volunteered to go get a gallon from the market down the street from her house, ninety-two minutes ago.

Hawke had just switched on the TV again to scan channels when he heard two doors close. He got up from the couch and opened the door. Two police officers stepped on the porch and Hawke felt his stomach drop.

"Is she alive?" He asked, after finding the words he was looking for.

One officer looked down at the floor, a sure sign of bad news while the other officer looked him straight in the face. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, sir, but Miss Foster was killed in a car accident tonight."

Those were the last words Hawke remembered hearing from that officer's mouth before he went deaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing ever went the way he wanted, Hawke thought as he looked over the books for the past month. Three helicopter tours had been cancelled due to weather and an aerial stunt was cancelled indefinitely when a movie went bankrupt. The three tours and movie stunt would have paid heavily and taken care of their bills for the month. After Hawke filled out the last check and left it for Dominic to sign, he would have to tell Dominic his business was in trouble.

He was filling out the last check for fuel when he heard the voices mixing with Dominic and Caitlin's and knew someone was with them. He put the last check inside the check book and put it into the desk before going out to the hangar to see what was going on.

Two men in suits were speaking to Caitlin and Dominic. Hawke recognized them immediately as detectives. Caitlin introduced him when he joined the group.

"The police department wants to pay us to do a recovery operation for them because they heard we had _special _equipment for the job and that we had performed that kind of operation before," Caitlin was saying. "When did we handle a recovery operation?"

Hawke ignored her. "Do you have a map of the area?"

The tallest detective as well as the oldest looking pointed to the map Dominic was holding. "We could use your help, Mr. Hawke?"

"Give us a number to reach you when we've found what you're looking for."

The older detective nodded, handed Caitlin the folder with the information in it, and left. Hawke went back to the office. Much to his chagrin, Caitlin followed.

"We've never done this kind of search, Hawke. How did they think we. . ."

"We used Airwolf to look for you, Caitlin. We searched the desert for miles around Horn's compound for five days before we stopped looking. The police knew about the search because some off duty friends of Archangel's helped dig up the spots where we thought he buried you."

Caitlin turned ashen and she took a step back right into Dominic. He let out a squeal to which she apologized and ran off.

"She was going to find out sooner or later," Dominic tried to soften the blow for Hawke.

"Yeah," Hawke fell back into the chair. "But hearing about your death while you're still alive has got to be hard." He opened the folder that Caitlin had laid on the desk and took out the picture. A little girl stared back at him with blond pigtails and a smile that took up the lower half of her face. "Tell Caitlin to get the jeep ready. We'll take the jet ranger and go pick up the lady. By the time we get to the map coordinates it will be dark enough that no one will notice Airwolf in the sky. Give Caitlin the walkie and the phone. As soon as we find," Hawke hesitated. "the little girl Caitlin can radio the police and we can get the lady back home."

"Got it," Dominic left the office. Hawke took the check with its five zeroes and put it into the check book for a trip to the bank later.

He had been right about the night sky. The lady's underbelly couldn't even be seen in the darkness. Neither Hawke nor Dominic had talked much since they got her in the sky. For that matter, Caitlin hadn't uttered a word either from her place in the Jeep somewhere below them.

Infrared was working perfectly for the job they were doing. So far it had picked up the heat from nocturnal creatures and a few sleeping diurnal creatures.

"If you don't say something soon, String, I'm going to fall asleep." Dominic's voice came through the headset of his helmet.

"Small talk doesn't seem right at the moment," Hawke answered back. "What more can be. . .?"

"String," Dominic practically shouted in his ear. "There's something a few feet in front of us with proportions too different to be animal and it's not giving off any heat. It looks to be human."

"Cait, did you hear that?" Hawke asked.

Caitlin's voice flooded the cockpit. "I'm on my way. Out."

"Find us a place to land, Dom. I don't want Caitlin to be the first one to find her."

"You got it, String."

Less than an hour later, police cars and recovery crews flooded the hill where the little girl's body had once been. Dominic had taken Airwolf back to her lair once the first sign of a police car came into view and left Hawke and Caitlin at the scene. Both of them were sitting on the hood of the Jeep when two police officers carrying a large black bag between them came down the hill and laid the bag on a stretcher.

Hawke looked over to see Caitlin's expression. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. What a great start to Valentine's Day." She slid off the hood of the Jeep and walked around to the driver's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawke had been in the hangar two hours when Dominic and Caitlin strolled in. They both looked as tired as he felt and probably looked. Dominic went straight to the office while Caitlin stored her bag and went to work preparing to fix a broken down helicopter Dominic wanted to add to the business.

As soon as Caitlin began working on the inside of the helicopter, Hawke went inside the office and brought out the gift he had gotten for her. He handed it to her while she was working on cleaning the gauges.

"What's this?" She asked taking the rose and gift.

"Just open it," He said with a smile.

Caitlin smelled the rose and then laid it in the seat next to her and opened the red wrapping paper. She smiled when she pulled out the wrench.

Hawke patted her leg, "Happy Valentine's Day, Cait. I hope the rest of your day is better than the beginning." He left before she could say anything. It was eight o'clock and he had a tour to take care of. After telling Dominic where he was going, he loaded up the jet ranger and took off.

It had been almost an hour after Hawke left that Caitlin saw Michael pull up in front of the hangar. "We've got company," She called out before sliding down out of the helicopter and going to meet Michael.

"What can we do for you, Michael?" Dominic asked as he came out of the office. "As you can see we're busy."

Michael looked around at the one helicopter they had in the hangar and the parts scattered around it. Then he looked back at the clean Dominic and the dirty Caitlin. "I can see that, Dom. I have a job for the three of you and possibly Airwolf. Where's Hawke?"

"He's taking a last minute helicopter tour," Caitlin answered. "What job?"

"I'd rather talk about it somewhere else. Caitlin, I'll give you ten minutes to wash up. If I wanted my limo painted black, I would have purchased a black limousine. I'll be waiting." He turned on his heel and left.

"If I wanted my limo painted black, I would have purchased a black limousine," Caitlin mocked as she walked back to the sink. "I should go ahead and get in the way I look," Caitlin said as she washed up.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were in the limo headed for an undisclosed location. It seemed like forever to Caitlin as the limo kept driving, but just as she was about to speak up the limousine turned at a gate. The gate opened and they drove through.

"What is this?" Caitlin asked as she followed Michael out of the car.

"A place that will disappear from your memories as soon as you leave here," Michael spoke ominously. A man in a three piece suit held the door for the three of them as they walked through and then closed it behind them. He took position in front of it again with his hands crossed in front of him.

Michael escorted them into a spacious living room with high ceilings and new furniture. A ceiling fan slowly circulated from the apex of the ceiling sending cool air down on them. Caitlin saw from outside the window that the house couldn't be seen at all from the main road.

"What are we doing here?" Dominic asked as they stood in the center of the living room.

"You're here to meet a witness you're going to protect until she can testify against her former boss."

"Where's the witness?" Dominic asked.

"Right here." A woman slightly taller than Caitlin with perfectly coiffed brunette hair pinned back against her neck and glistening brown eyes came up beside Michael.

Caitlin saw Dominic's jaw drop and his eyes grow large. "Kelly," He said, rather breathlessly.

"Hi, Dom. It's good to see you."

He walked towards her and she let out a laugh. "It's me, Dominic. Kelly Foster in the flesh."

"I identified your body that night." He told her.

"Would someone mind telling me. . .us what's going on?" Michael said.

"Oh," Dominic turned around to face Caitlin. "Caitlin O'Shaughnessy, this is. . ."

Kelly took the initiative and walked toward Caitlin with her hand extended. "I'm the witness you'll be protecting. My name is Kelly Foster."

"Hawke's dead fiancée." Dominic said.

Caitlin's hand stopped mid-shake. "Dead fiancée?! I don't know what to say," She dropped her hand and took a step back. "I don't know much about you Miss Foster?"

"Then I'm at a disadvantage because I know nothing about you, Miss O'Shaughnessy."

"You'll have time to get acquainted while you're in their care, Kelly." Michael said. "We'll have to make the transfer here. The trial is less than a week away. Kelly will come to the courthouse, testify, and then the Marshalls will take over again and she'll be relocated."

Dominic's eyes shot to Michael. "What if we leave Hawke out of this? Caitlin and I can take over guard duty until the trial and Hawke will never have to know."

"What are you scared of Dominic?" Kelly asked as she took a seat on the couch. "Hawke and I were in love. We were going to be married. Do you not think he can handle seeing me?"

Dominic took his hat off, ran it through his hair, and put it back on. Then he sat down beside Kelly. "You used the past tense in every statement you just made, Kelly, proving things have changed between the two of you. I don't want to repeat the past."

"We won't." Kelly stood and left the room. When she came back, she had a bag in her hand. "Take me home, Dominic."

Dominic looked to Michael for some kind of way out. When Michael didn't answer, he took Kelly's bag. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The jeep was in the lot when Michael's limo pulled up to the hangar with Dominic and his women inside. Now would come the time of truth. How was he going to tell String that Kelly was alive and not only that but within shouting distance?

The phone call that came to his apartment the night that Kelly died still haunted his memory as much as Caitlin's death. A police officer informed him over the phone that Kelly Foster was dead and he was needed at the house she and String shared. Then, after the funeral, there was the month of mourning in the cabin until one morning String woke him up ready to go back to civilization.

He had seen String go through the stages of mourning and now String's life was going to be turned upside down yet again.

He left Kelly with Caitlin at the limo and went inside the hangar. Hawke was working on the helicopter that Caitlin had left unfinished when Michael came to get them. Dominic cleared his throat and Hawke turned around.

"Geez, Dom, that's the last time I leave you and Caitlin here on your own if you're going to take two hours lunches. I've just about got the electrical system fixed on this helicopter. If we can get the dents in the door pounded out and cleaned, we can get out of here early."

"Hello, Hawke," The voice made Dominic turn around as well. Kelly was standing a few feet behind Dominic. Caitlin was behind her looking angry. She put her hands in the air as a sign of defeat when Dominic gave her a dirty look.

Hawke dropped the screwdriver onto the ground and it clanged loudly. "Kel—Kelly."

Dominic could see String's hands shaking as he took a few tentative steps toward her. "Kelly?" Hawke stopped and put out a trembling hand to touch Kelly's cheek. She took his fingers in her hand, kissed the palm, and rushed into his arms.

"Kelly, you're alive." Hawke hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck.

Dominic felt Caitlin beside him and saw the tears in her eyes as well. It was an emotional scene. When Hawke pulled away from Kelly, tears were still sliding down his face. "I don't understand." He wiped at the tears with the back of his hand. "They told me you were dead. Dominic identified your body. I don't. . ."

Kelly put her finger to his lips. "I'll explain everything later, Hawke. Right now, I want you to take me to the cabin."

Hawke looked over at Dominic and Caitlin.

"I'll get the helicopter ready," Caitlin said.

"I'll get the bags from the limo and send it back to Michael," Dominic said, and they both walked out together.

As they parted, Dominic couldn't help but feel the anger that was now taking the place of the joy that he felt when he saw Kelly for the first time in five years. He wanted answers just as badly as Hawke needed to hear them. Something had kept Kelly from coming to them five years ago for help. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have helped her walk through fire five years ago, but now after seeing what String had gone through in the grieving process he wasn't sure if he would help her walk through fire or just leave her there to burn.

* * *

The flight to the cabin was quiet and after carrying in Kelly's bag, Dominic and Caitlin flew back. Now that Hawke and Kelly were alone and the shock had subsided, Hawke had questions; lots of questions.

After pouring them both a drink, he went into the living room where Kelly was staring at the paintings.

She accepted the drink with a thank you and went back to staring at the picture.

"We need to talk," Hawke said as he took a seat on the couch. Tet didn't budge from his bed at the fireplace.

"You know, this was always my favorite painting." She pointed at the Vermeer painting _Girl with a Flute_.

"Kelly, we need to talk." Hawke repeated.

Kelly relinquished her place in front of the painting and joined Hawke. She took out the pin at the base of her neck and ran her fingers through her hair loosening it from the tight bind. After that, she started her story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawke nursed his cup of coffee as he listened to Kelly tell her story. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. Kelly had once worked a secretary for an accountant. One day she found a ledger that he had been hiding with large figures on it. The name on the ledger was Marshall Mason. Mason was the lawyer for Rufus Sidwell. Rufus was just three killings away from being Marlon Brando in _The Godfather_. Unbeknownst to her, Kelly had been working with Rufus Sidwell's accountant.

After realizing what was going on, Kelly took the ledger to the FBI and entered the Witness Protection Program. To protect herself, her death was faked.

Hawke stood up sloshing the coffee over the side of the cup and onto the floor. Tet lapped it up like it was water. "You planned the car accident! Did you not trust me enough to tell me what was going on? I would have protected you! I would have gone with you!"

Kelly swiped at her eyes and joined Hawke by the fireplace. She laid against his shoulder. "I loved you too much to have anything happen to you or Dominic. I wanted you to be safe and I accomplished that."

Hawke turned around breaking Kelly's hold on his shoulders. He pushed her back so he could look into her face. "Then why did you come back?"

He left her in the living room and went upstairs to bed. Tet followed him slowly.

The next morning he didn't feel any better. Even the mouth watering smells coming from the first floor didn't put him in a better mood. He hit Tet went he got out of bed and Tet whined.

"Sorry, pal," He leaned down to give his dog a pat before slipping on the clothes he had on last night and going downstairs. Kelly was sitting by the fire with Pride and Prejudice in her hands and a cup of coffee beside her. She took a sip as he walked downstairs.

"I can't believe you still have that book," He commented as he poured himself some coffee.

She slipped the bookmark in place and closed the book. "It was a gift from you. Why wouldn't I still have it?" She joined him at the table where he sat down to the heaping plate of food she had laid out for him. "In fact, it's the only thing they let me keep. I insisted on it, actually."

"It's a book, Kel."

"It was from you, Hawke. Besides memories, it's the only thing I had that kept me close to you."

"I had the coroner's report to keep me close to you." He remarked with disdain, pushed the half-empty plate away from him, and went upstairs.

Kelly still heard the shower going when she heard the familiar sound of a helicopter landing on the pier. By the time she got to the door, Dominic's hand was in the position to open the doorknob.

"Good morning, Dominic." She closed the door behind him. "Hawke's in the shower."

"Michael called the hangar and wants to see all of us in his office in an hour." He went to the coffee pot. "How was your night?"

"I slept on the couch and Hawke slept in the bed. What happened to that compassionate man I used to know, Dom; the kind of guy that would have given up his bed for a woman in need."

"He has compassion for the people that have compassion."

Kelly rubbed her arm like she had been physically instead of verbally punched by her friend. "I missed you too, Dominic." She paused. "More than you know."

Kelly went back to her book and Dominic sat down on the couch beside her. "You're still reading _Pride and Prejudice_? How many times does that make?"

"This will make twenty-one."

"You need a new copy," Dominic suggested.

Kelly closed the book and ran her hand over the blue cover embellished with a gold title. "No, I'm going to keep this copy even if I lose pages." Kelly laid the book aside and turned more toward Dominic. "I had no choice, Dominic. If I wanted to protect you and Hawke, I had to fake my death. It was the only way I could ensure that the people I loved were safe."

"You should have trusted that the people you loved would keep you safe," Hawke said as he came downstairs freshly showered and changed. "What's up, Dom?"

"Caitlin is meeting us at the FIRM with your jeep to meet with Michael. We've got forty minutes."

"Then let's go."

Caitlin was sitting in a chair in front of Michael's desk when they walked in. They looked like they were deep in conversation, but stopped when they walked in. There was nothing more unnerving, Hawke thought, then when a conversation stops abruptly the minute another person enters the room. It throws too much suspicion out that the conversation was about the said person.

After everyone was in the office and the door was closed, Michael took a seat behind his desk. A seat of authority.

"DA Matt Morgan has some more questions for Kelly and I suggested this would be the safest place for questioning."

"I don't want to answer any more questions," Kelly protested.

"Then you shouldn't have come forward five years ago," Michael said. "DA Morgan is downstairs in a conference room waiting for you. He assured me the process would only take a few hours. Caitlin is going to escort you downstairs and stay with you until the questioning is over."

Kelly shot a glance at Hawke and then to Caitlin. "Why her?" Kelly asked.

"Because I said so," Michael hit a button on his desk and one of his girls came in. Caitlin took Kelly by the elbow, picked up her bag, and led her toward the door. Cait stopped at Hawke long enough to say, "I'll take care of her" and then they left.

When the girls were gone and the door was shut, Hawke said, "What's going on, Michael?"

"Marshall Mason died of a heart attack last night while in a maximum security federal prison. The autopsy report showed signs of a white coating in his esophagus. With Mason dead, Kelly is the primary witness."

"When's the trial?"

"Next week. In the eyes of the rest of the world, Kelly Foster is dead and buried. Sidwell thinks that his last witness is dead and the case will be thrown out. He's not expecting a dead woman to come waltzing through the courtroom doors."

"I don't like this," Hawke said.

"Neither do I," Dominic reiterated. "Sidwell killed Mason thinking the case would be dropped. By now he knows the case is still going to trial, so he must think the prosecution has someone lined up to testify against him. What if Sidwell knows Kelly's alive? We have to start thinking like that in order to keep her alive."

"If it will help you protect a federal witness, then think like that." Michael told them.

"Then we have to start thinking of places that are more secure than my cabin and I know of one place that is completely secure; even to the FIRM."

Hawke looked at Dominic and smiled. Dominic returned the smile.

Michael leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his forehead. "I hate it when you guys smile like that."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was starting to go down when Hawke and the others entered the Valley. Hawke had a duffel bag for Kelly's one bag and book. They threw them in the back of the Jeep and left the cabin with Hawke driving, Kelly in the passenger seat, and Caitlin packed in the back with the bags. The trip took an hour and a half by Jeep and Caitlin enjoyed the colorful pallet that washed over the sky at sundown. The sunsets in the valley were unique; always colorful; always serene.

When Hawke pulled the Jeep up to the opening, Caitlin jumped out. "What's going on?" Kelly asked. Caitlin entered the lair and punched in her code to break the security lock. She waved Hawke inside and he drove the Jeep in.

Kelly got out and looked around. "What is this place and what is that?"

Caitlin rubbed Airwolf's nose once and then went back to unpacking the food and stove. "She's our baby," Caitlin threw the empty bag in the Jeep and Hawke walked over to her and handed her the keys. "Dominic will check in on you tomorrow," She reminded him. "Are you going to be okay?"

Hawke closed the keys in her hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll be fine. Be careful driving back."

As soon as the Jeep was out of the lair, Hawke typed in the code to set the security alarm and went back to Kelly who was opening cans of food.

"The helicopter belongs to you." Kelly said.

"Airwolf belongs to all three of us," Hawke said. He opened the can of carrots that Kelly handed him while she started the stove.

"Will you take me up like you used to when we were together?"

Hawke dumped the can in the pot and handed it back to Kelly. "Turn off the stove and let's go up before the sun goes completely down."

The sunset was remarkable as always from Airwolf. Hawke did a few maneuvers before hovering between two canyons to watch the sun go down. The sky was streaked with purple and orange all made hazy by the dust from the Valley.

"She's beautiful," Kelly said as she adjusted her helmet to see better.

"Why do you always refer to sunsets as 'she'? I always wondered that when we were together."

"Because only a woman could be that beautiful," She reached out a hand and touched Hawke's hand. He squeezed it and it suddenly came back to him why he fell in love with her.

When a beep resounded through Airwolf's cockpit, Hawke shook off the feeling and hit the button to turn off the beep. "We've got to get going. There are test planes in the area and I have to keep her safe."

"Speaking of me or Airwolf?" Kelly asked.

Hawke didn't answer the question; instead he banked right and took Airwolf back to the lair.

Kelly began dinner again while Hawke put Airwolf back to bed. When he joined her, they dined on vegetables, bottles of water, and reheated hamburger patties.

After dinner, Hawke put the dishes back in the bags while Kelly read. When Hawke was done, he joined her in the makeshift bed inside Airwolf.

"What part are you at?"

Kelly set aside the book. "Elizabeth is getting a tour of Pemberley and Mrs. Reynolds is telling Elizabeth that Darcy was 'the sweetest, most generous-hearted boy in the world'." Kelly recited from memory. "I used to know a guy like that." Kelly moved closer to Hawke. "The guy I knew wouldn't hurt a fly. He never spoke ill of anyone and. . ." She trailed off. "I'm sorry, Hawke. I thought at the time I was doing what was best."

Hawke laid his seat back and got into a comfortable position. "Maybe you were," He said. Kelly put the book back in her bag and snuggled close to Hawke. The body warmth was immediate. "What would you say if I told you I didn't want to testify? I know Sidwell had Mason killed and if he can get to Mason, he can get to me, Hawke. He can find out I'm still alive."

Hawke put his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him. "It's your choice, Kelly. You're the only one that can make that decision."

They laid in absolute silence. Airwolf was warm and offered Hawke a sense of peace and protection. He wanted Kelly to feel that way as well. After all, a part of him still loved her just like a part of him still loved Gabrielle. He knew that no one should feel hunted like an animal. There was something about women being preyed on that made the blood in his body boil.

Kelly's soft breathing alerted him to the fact that she was sleeping. He pulled a blanket around them and got comfortable in the seat. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Caitlin pulled her car into her parking space at Santini Air just in time to see the light go on inside the hangar. The main door was unlocked so she put her house key between two fingers to use as a weapon if need be. The light had come from the office. On her way through the hangar, Caitlin grabbed the flashlight. Another weapon couldn't hurt.

Caitlin switched hands with the flashlight so she could open the office door. She held the flashlight above her so she could swing it down on the intruder. With one quick thrust, the door opened and Caitlin ran in.

Dominic stared at her with the look of a deer in the headlights. Caitlin dropped the flashlight down to her side. "What are you doing here? I could have killed you!"

"Or given me a concussion I never would have forgotten," Dominic sifted through some papers. "Have you seen the schedule for next week's flights? I need to make confirmation calls and I. . ."

Caitlin went around the desk, pulled open the bottom drawer and handed Dominic the file. "The student's names and numbers are on top and the permission forms are underneath. Dominic, I didn't see the jeep outside. How did you get here?"

"I lent Chris the Jeep for the evening. I couldn't think at home so I came in here to get some work done." He took off his hat and rubbed his head. "Where are the permission forms? We need the permission forms!"

Caitlin took off the top sheet and pointed to the permission form lying underneath. "They are all here, Dominic. You're not worried about the student fliers next week, are you Dom? You're worried about Hawke."

Dominic leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "You should have seen him, Caitlin." Caitlin found a chair to sit down when she realized this was going to be a long night. "I've never seen any man more in love with a woman than he was with Kelly. You know how Hawke is. He gives his heart too easily. For the next twenty-four hours after Kelly died, Hawke was never alone. When I went to the morgue to identify her body, I had one of his neighbors sit with him."

Caitlin took a seat. She didn't know anything about this. "He was that bad you thought he would hurt himself, Dom?"

"I wasn't taking that chance." Dominic ran his hand over his face and sighed in exhaustion. "Kelly coming back into Hawke's life could bring trouble to all of us," Dominic said.

"Or just maybe Kelly coming back could be what Hawke needs," Caitlin said what she thought. She got up and held her hand out to Dominic. "Come on, I'll drive you home. We both need to get some sleep."

Caitlin helped Dominic up and she locked the hangar behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hawke woke up, Kelly was gone. Fear welled up inside of him and he went back to the first night he spent alone in their house after she had died. It was the longest night of his life and the next morning he traded rooms unable to sleep in the master bedroom he shared with the woman he loved and lost.

With that thought in mind, he got out of Airwolf and looked around. His mind eased when he saw Kelly in the corner of the lair hugging her knees to her chest. Hawke went to her and sat down beside her. With one arm around her shoulders he pulled her to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I've made a mistake, Hawke. I left you once and I can't do it again." She sniffed. "If I testify, your friend is going to make sure I go back into Witness Protection and I _won't_ leave you again." The tears poured freely down her cheeks now. "I won't, Hawke."

"All right." Hawke answered. He couldn't believe he was saying what he was saying or thinking what he was thinking. "I'll think of something."

When Dominic showed up hours later, he brought breakfast with him. Hawke gave the biscuit and orange juice to Kelly and left her at Airwolf while he walked back to the Jet Ranger with Dominic.

He had already decided that he was going to take Kelly away from San Diego and he knew Dominic would help him.

"You're going to WHAT!"

The high frequency of Dominic's voice wasn't exactly what Hawke had expected. "String, you can't disappear with a federal witness. Isn't that like witness tampering or something?"

"As far as the court is concerned, the DA has no other witness. Rufus Sidwell is just waiting for the necessary paperwork that will end the case and let him go free. Kelly doesn't want to testify and I'm not going to make her do something she doesn't want to do. I know where I'm going to take her, but I need your help getting out of town. I don't want Michael to know anything."

"Will you at least give it some time before you make any big decision? The trial isn't for four days."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, Dominic, that way we'll have enough time to get sufficiently away from the FIRM before Michael and the DA know she's gone."

Dominic raised his hat to scratch his head. "But, String, I. . .One day isn't. . ."

"One day, Dominic." Hawke clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"He wants to WHAT!" Caitlin saw Dominic grimace at the range of her voice. "What is he thinking? He can't disappear with a federally protected witness. If he gets caught, he'll go to prison." Caitlin had been working on the new helicopter Dominic picked up at a sale. It needed everything from new electronics to a new coat of paint. She had been installing the radio she picked up at a junkyard when Dominic told her the news.

"I told him the same thing. He wants our help and I'm going to help him."

"Even if you dislike Kelly and you know we'll never see Hawke again."

Dominic took a seat in the metal chair Caitlin had been using as a stepstool. "I saw a look in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. He loves her, Cait. He truly loves her."

Caitlin finished inserting the radio and got out of the helicopter. She wiped her hands on a rag and went over to stand in front of Dominic.

"Dom, why don't you take the rest of the day off. You don't look so good."

Dominic took off his hat and crushed it in his hand. "I think I will. Ya know, I think I will." He got up and walked off.

When Caitlin heard the hangar door close, she went into the office and dialed a familiar phone number. After three rings, a woman's voice answered with a curt 'hello'.

"It's Caitlin. May I speak to him?"

After a brief silence, a male voice came over the line. "Caitlin, what is it?"

Caitlin squeezed the phone tightly in her hand as she spoke, "I need your help."

"You come to me."

"Thank you," Caitlin whispered and hung up the phone.

She had just taken the first step in losing Stringfellow Hawke.


	8. Chapter 8

She had spent all day in a wood paneled room with no window and a limitless cup of coffee, but she had done what she had set out to do. The manila envelope set on the passenger seat of the newly purchased car not far from her body or her mind.

She could hear the hum of the jet ranger somewhere above her. Dominic had agreed to come with her, but didn't know the whole deal. She wanted to explain it to Hawke before they told Dominic. Luckily, he hadn't asked too many questions when she called him at home eight hours after she had made him go home and asked him to come back to the hangar.

Now, she was nearing closer to the lair and with each mile she drove, she wanted to turn back; to forget the contents of the envelope setting next to her or the fact that she was driving a new car bought with money from someone else.

The rest of the trip she remained silent, even in her thoughts. The only sound she could hear was the helicopter keeping pace above her. Even Dominic had no clue what her plans were.

When they neared the clearing, Caitlin parked as best as she could and waited for Dominic to land the jet ranger. They made the trek to the lair together. Dominic held the bag of food while Caitlin held tight to the envelope.

Hawke typed in the code when he saw them entering so they could walk right through. Hawke clapped Dominic on the shoulder. Caitlin saw how clean the lair was; even Airwolf held a new shine to her. In one of the corners were the bags that Hawke and Kelly had brought with them. They were ready to be taken somewhere.

"How are you, Caitlin?" Kelly asked as Hawke and Dominic talked in the corner. Kelly held a finger inside Pride and Prejudice like a bookmark.

Caitlin squeezed the envelope under her arm. She didn't have to give Hawke a way out with Kelly, but Dominic said Hawke was going to do it with or without their help. "I'm fine," She said and walked toward Dominic and Hawke.

When she got the serious looking duo, she stopped. "Can I talk to you a minute?" She asked Hawke.

"Sure," Hawke led her toward Airwolf with a hand on the small of her back. "What's up?" He asked when they stopped at one of the doors.

With a quick intake of breath, Caitlin handed Hawke the envelope. "Don't ask any questions; just take them and put them to good use." The entire sentence took the full breath.

Hawke opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. His eyes turned to slits and Caitlin knew he was confused.

"There are seven male ID's corresponding with seven female ID's. Each ID has a credit card, social security number, and driver's license. The first time you use one of the ID's, you will instantly become that person in every way. Outside is a four door sedan registered to the first ID. It was paid for in cash. Once you get in that car, you and Kelly become two different people."

Hawke slipped the papers back in the folder. He had tears in his eyes when he looked at her. "Cait, I don't. . ."

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Dominic told me how far you went to get me back all those month ago so I know how far you go to protect the people you love. You wanting to take Kelly away from everything tells me that you love her. I want you to be happy, Hawke, and if Kelly makes you happy then you deserve that happiness. Don't worry about Dom. I'll take care of him." Caitlin could feel the tears growing hot in her eyes. "Be happy, Stringfellow Hawke." She kissed his cheek and held on to his hand a little longer than usual before walking away.

The flight home was quiet between both of them. The realization that they would never see Hawke again weighed heavily in the air. Caitlin wanted to cry because she never realized how much she cared about Hawke until he was gone. Then again, that's how it always went. No one ever realized how much they wanted something until it was gone.

"Are you all right?" Dominic's voice came through the headset.

Caitlin shook her head afraid to speak and give away that she really wasn't all right.

By the time they got back to the hangar, it was growing dark and Caitlin's stomach was growling.

"How about we drive up to the cabin, pick up Tet, and get something to eat." Dominic suggested. Caitlin knew he was just trying to get through the rest of the night. Morning would come soon enough and Hawke would be gone. Chances were they would never see or hear from him again.

"No, I think I'm going to go on home. Now that we're one pilot short, we're going to be really busy and I need to be here early to start taking over Hawke's duties." Caitlin looked around her at the things that needed to be done; things Hawke said he was going to handle. "Of course, the day Hawke leaves is the day he promised to do some chores around the hangar. Good night, Dominic." Caitlin kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

6:59 A.M.

The harsh ringing of her new phone woke Caitlin up and she grabbed it before the fourth ring caused her to throw it against the wall.

"Hello," She said in a sleep dazed voice. Suddenly, her alarm blared beside the phone. "Hold on a second."

Caitlin slid the alarm to off mode and went back to the phone. "Hello," She repeated.

"Michael just called me," It was Dominic's voice. "And said Rufus Sidwell had a fatal heart attack this morning. Kelly doesn't have to testify. Hawke can come home."

Caitlin had already started getting dressed after the words 'heart attack'. "When do we fly out?"

"Meet me at the hangar in thirty minutes." Dominic hung up.

Caitlin shoved on a pair of blue jeans and tossed a long sleeve shirt over a tank top. As she sat down to put on her tennis shoes, she saw the picture of Dominic, her, and Hawke after Dominic won an aerial race in Seattle. Before she saw that picture, the thought had never crossed her mind that once Hawke and Kelly were home; things were going to become different among all of them. For one thing, any feelings she had toward Hawke would have to disappear. He was in love with Kelly.

Caitin finished tying her shoe, grabbed her car keys, and ran out of the apartment. It was time to bring the hawk home to the nest.


	9. Chapter 9

7 AM (the lair)

Hawke hadn't expected to be woken up with the violent shakes of a California earthquake, but he was. The culprit wasn't an earthquake, but a very anxious Kelly.

Hawke rolled over and stretched like a cat just waking from a long nap. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't wait any longer, Hawke. Let's go right now."

Hawke used the forearms to prop himself up. His eyes still felt heavy from sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock. I can't wait any longer, Hawke. I want away from Sidwell, and the trial, and this whole place." She circled her hands around his bicep. "We have everything we need to make a fresh start. Let's go."

"Fine," He shoved the blanket away and started helping Kelly pack the car.

8:45 AM (the lair)

By the time, Caitlin and Dominic arrived at the lair it was going on nine o'clock. With the exception of Airwolf, there was nothing or nobody in the lair. Dominic reclined against the lady in defeat. "We missed them."

"What do we do now?" Caitlin asked him standing in front of him.

"As much as I hate to say this, Cait, we can just let it go. String will learn of Sidwell's death through radio and television reports and if he wants to come back he can. He wouldn't have left, Caitlin, if he hadn't honestly wanted to leave."

"I guess you're right." She leaned into Dominic and he patted her head. "It's going to be all right, Cait. We're going to be all right."

Caitlin raised her head and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe I'm blubbering like a baby. Hawke's a grown man. He can. . ."She stopped when she saw something lying next to Airwolf's runner. "What's that?" She left Dominic, walked over to the item on the ground, and picked it up. It was Kelly's copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Dominic came up behind her. "I guess Kelly dropped it when they left this morning. At least she can get a copy anywhere they go."

Caitlin opened the book and saw a key taped to the inside dust jacket. Stuck inside the dust jacket was a piece of white paper. She took the paper out, slipped the book under her arm, and unfolded the paper. She wasn't an accountant, but she knew enough to know what the paper was. "I don't think she can get this copy in a bookstore." She handed the paper to Dominic. "Is this what I think it is, Dominic?"

Dominic perused the paper and looked up at Caitlin. "We've got to find Hawke." He shoved the paper into his pocket.

* * *

Kelly nervously fidgeted in the seat next to Hawke as they entered town. Finally, Hawke had enough and asked her what was wrong.

"I need to make a stop and I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"Where do you need to go?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the car ahead of him.

"San Diego National Bank," She whispered as if she was afraid he was going to yell at her.

"We're leaving town so Sidwell can't find us, we have new identities, and you want to go to a bank. Better yet, Kel, why don't we just go to the nearest radio station and announce on the radio that you're alive and well."

"Don't snap at me, Hawke. I need to get something out a deposit box before we go. It won't take fifteen minutes. Please."

"Fine." Hawke hit the blinker to signal the car behind that he was turning. "I hope whatever is in that safe deposit box is worth it."

Kelly rested her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. "Believe me, it's worth everything."

The bank parking lot was relatively empty due to the morning hour. The parking lot was set up in rows of three with each row holding seven parking spaces. Hawke parked at the closest parking space to the front and both he and Kelly got out.

"You don't have to come in," Kelly said as they walked down the sidewalk in tandem.

"I don't have anything better to do." He held the door as an elderly woman came out. The woman smiled at him and shuffled away in the opposite direction. Hawke followed Kelly in.

A gentlemen standing close to the door in a three piece suit smiled at them. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I've had a safety deposit box here for several years. I'd like to take the contents with me and close the box for good."

"Of course," He said, still with a smile. "If you'll come with me, we'll take care of the paperwork and open the box."

"I'll wait here," Hawke mumbled as he took his sunglasses off and shoved them into the pocket of his shirt.

The man escorted Kelly by her elbow to an office close to the teller windows. Hawke looked around and spotted a security officer. "Do you have a pay phone here?" He asked the middle-aged balding man in the crisp blue uniform.

The officer pointed behind Hawke and sure enough beside a plastic ficus set the pay phone. "Thanks," He said before heading toward the machine.


	10. Chapter 10

Hawke was patiently waiting by the double doors when he heard the uproar from the back. Slowly, the uproar came closer to the front of the bank until everyone was turning to see the dark haired woman being led to the front of the bank by a guard.

Hawke immediately knew something was wrong. He took Kelly's other elbow and gently guided her away from the other guard. "What's going on?" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"I can't get into the safety deposit box and _they," _Her eyes bore holes into the younger guard. "Won't believe that I have one."

"Where's the key?" Hawke asked, still through clenched teeth. At least the onlookers had stopped looking and gone back to their business.

"I don't know. It was in my copy of _Pride and Prejudice,_ but my book's gone." She grabbed a wad of Hawke's shirt and with glazed eyes said, "Maybe it fell out in the car. I have to open that box, Hawke."

Hawke ran his hand over her black hair which she had pinned back to make it look cleaner. "All right, calm down and we'll check the car to see if the book fell out."

He nodded at the younger guard who nodded back and they both walked out. The two cars on either side of their newly owned car were gone. Hawke opened the back door with his key and looked in. Bags were scattered around the back seat, but there was no copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. He leaned over the seat to unlock Kelly's side. She threw the door open and practically jumped in the back seat. Bags went flying into the front seat, loose clothing was thrown over to join it, but still no book.

"We don't have time for this," Kelly said as she pulled her body out of the car and slammed the back door.

"You're right about not having any time left," A male voice said from behind Kelly. Hawke saw the tall, black Federal Marshall assigned to Kelly walk up behind her and he closed his door.

Kelly turned around, "Agent Moore, what are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking. She glanced over at Hawke. "Hawke and I were just out for a drive."

"Sidwell died early this morning from a heart attack so you don't have to testify or pretend to be dead."

Kelly smiled. "That's wonderful," She looked over the hood of the car to Hawke. "We can be together now."

"Actually," Agent Moore corrected her as he grabbed her arm.

"She doesn't have the key," Hawke interrupted. Agent Moore dropped his hand and Hawke came around the car to stand by Kelly.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked anxiously.

"String! String!" Dominic's voice was calling from a yellow cab pulling into the parking lot. Before the cab came to a complete stop, Dominic got out and ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Hawke asked. "Dom, why are you here?"

"Kelly's been lying to you." Dominic stopped to breath. He held out the book. "There's a key to a safe deposit box inside the book and a ledger that shows Kelly was getting money from Sidwell to keep quiet about all of his shady business deals. She faked her death to save her life and to escape prosecution."

Hawke took the book and handed it over to Agent Moore. "There's the evidence you wanted."

Agent Moore took the book and grabbed Kelly's arm again. With the book hand, he waved to someone and suddenly the parking lot was filled with police cars and black suburbans.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked. Her eyes were darting from each man.

Another man in a suit took Kelly so Agent Moore could let her go. He ripped the key out of the book and opened the piece of paper Dominic had given him. He studied the paper. "You know I'm sure once we get into the safety deposit box that we can add a boatload of charges onto the charges that are already against you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kelly lied.

"Fine." Agent Moore snapped the book closed and his tie flew up from the force of the wind. "For starters, we'll charge you with defrauding the Federal government."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Dominic asked as he looked from Kelly, to Hawke, to Agent Moore.

Agent Moore walked off with Kelly beside him and Hawke stepped close to Dominic. "I've known Kelly was alive for weeks, Dominic. The whole thing was a set-up from the very beginning. The only thing that wasn't planned was Mason being killed and Sidwell's heart attack. The FBI knew Kelly was holding money somewhere and that's where I came in."

Dominic took off his red hat and scratched the top of his head. "I don't understand. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I needed you and Caitlin to be completely out of the loop in case something went wrong. Speaking of Cait, where is she?"

"Well we couldn't land the helicopter just anywhere in town," Dominic said with a huff. "We brought the helicopter as close as we could to town and I took a cab here. So, the whole thing was a setup?"

"It started the moment Michael picked you up in the limo." Hawke patted Dominic on the shoulder. "I'm sorry I kept things from you, Dominic."

Before Dom could say anything, Agent Moore came over. "She'd like to speak to you before we leave," He said.

Hawke nodded and walked with Agent Moore to the suburban where Kelly was handcuffed inside. The window was partially rolled down so only her face was seen.

"Hawke, I don't know why you did what you did to us, but I need to tell you something."

"I did what I _did_ to us because you did what you _did_ to us." He took off his sunglasses and leaned his arm against the hood of the car so he could talk privately with Kelly. "I would have taken you to the ends of the earth to protect you, Kelly. You didn't have to scam Sidwell or fake your way into witness protection. You didn't have to do any of this. I would have protected you. Since when did money become more important to you than love?"

He put his glasses back on and turned around. Kelly stopped him. "There was someone else at the cabin that night, Hawke. Someone besides me was watching you. I was going to tell you after we left town, but. . ." Her voice trailed off. "Be careful, Hawke. There was someone else out there that night."

The window of the suburban went up and Kelly disappeared behind tinted glass. Hawke absorbed what she said and walked away.

* * *

"So, all of this was a setup?" Dominic asked as he drove the new car toward the area where they left the helicopter and Caitlin. "You knew all along that Kelly was alive?"

Hawke was playing with his hand out the window letting the cool air ride up his shirt and force his arm into the air. "I found out two weeks ago. The reaction you saw at the hangar was real. I hadn't seen her before then. Listen, Dom, I'm tired and hungry. Can we just pick up Caitlin and go home? I've got a full day with the Federal Marshalls tomorrow to recall everything. I just want you to know that I am sorry, Dom. For everything."

"It's not that you should be sorry, son."

The rest of the trip to pick up Caitlin and the helicopter was left in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Hawke sat outside the hangar on a metal folding chair just sitting. It had taken most of the day giving a statement on what he and Kelly had discussed while they were in seclusion together. With that information and the five-hundred thousand dollars found in the safe deposit box, Kelly was going away for at least twenty years.

It didn't help the ache in his gut or the pain in his heart.

Caitlin brought a chair out and set it beside him. She handed him a can of soda. When he refused it, she opened the can and drank part of it.

"I'm sorry about Kelly, Hawke. I wish there was something I could say or do that would fix the pain you feel. I could tell you that time heals all wounds or there are more fish in the sea, but truth be told, sometimes time doesn't heal all wounds and most of the time the fish in the sea aren't as good as the first one you caught." She laughed. "Listen to me, I sound like Dominic. I just want you to stop hurting Hawke because when you hurt I hurt."

Dominic stuck his head out the door. "Cait, you have a phone call."

"Thanks, Dom." Caitlin set the can of soda on the ground and walked past Dominic to go inside. Dominic took the chair Caitlin had been sitting and let out a sigh. "I'm just going to sit here until you're ready to talk, kid. No pressure. I'm just going to sit here and relax."

They sat through Caitlin leaving the hangar, three phone calls, and a beautiful sunset. Finally, Hawke stood and folded his chair. "I think I'm going to go get a beer," He said. "You want one, Dom."

Dominic smiled. "Sure, kid. A beer sounds good."

And Dominic knew he was going to be okay.


End file.
